


New Year's kiss

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Late to the partyBut HE was there
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Reader
Kudos: 1





	New Year's kiss

The bell turned 11  
Shit... Damnit

You had worked late at the hospital and you almost missed your friends New Year party

The taxi drove slowly in the London traffic  
Everyone were going somewhere

\- Ma'am.. I have to stop here, we are stuck  
\- Ohh. It's ok, I can walk the last bit, you payed him with a generous tip

You almost ran the last bit   
How on earth could you miss this party   
She had contacts thru work, you knew who were there 

You went inside and stomped the snow from your feets 

\- You made it Y/N, Tanya shirped gives you a tight hug and held out a glass   
\- Thanx.. Phew.. Almost   
\- I was worried you couldn't come  
But I guess THAT Mr has something to do with it huh

You blushed 

You could not deny it 

\- Actually Y/N.. I have a plan.. Or.. Maybe it is a bet.. She giggled, clearly tipsy  
\- What?.. No.. No.. I'm not making a fool of myself.. Not again   
\- Hunnie.. Forget what happen two years ago now, its soon new beginnings.. Right.. He is alone here tonight, no date... Sooooo.. Why not give him a new year kiss..  
\- What?.. Hell no.. 

Deep inside, you wanted nothing more than kiss him.. His juicy plump lips..   
But here? In front of everyone? 

\- Ok... I do it

\- Great sweetheart.. You have 20 minutes   
\- Shit.. Where did the time go.. 

You took your glass and mingled around a little   
It was crowded  
But in between all perople, you finally saw him  
He looked straight at you, raised his glass and gaved you a wink  
Your thighs almost clenched together   
He looked after you when you sneaked behind all people, you saw him looking after you   
10 minutes left  
*FUCK*  
You couldn't do this, but damn he was handsome tonight   
The sound of your own heart pounded in your head and your mouth felt dry, it felt like you were in a bubble 

You were almost right behind him.   
He looked like he was looking for someone.. Could it be you  
He clinged his glass with a few of them around him

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

*HAPPY NEW YEAR*  
Everyone cheered and hugged.. Kissed.. 

You placed your hand on his shoulder   
He turned around immediately   
You wrapped your arms around him and gaved him a kiss on his lips  
He opened his mouth to deepen it more but got abrupted by a drunk man almost falling over you

You smiled a little shyly and clinged his glass  
\- Happy New year Ben  
\- Happy New year hunnie   
He leaned forward to give you one more kiss  
But yet again you got abrupted, his friend wanted to toast with him

You turned around to leave

You zig zagged through the crowd and ended up in a narrow hallway

\- Hey... Where are you going?   
You turned around   
\- Ben.. Hi...   
\- Did you try to escape me?   
\- No..., you pulled him closer in his tie  
Your lips crashed together again   
He pinned you up on the wall with hus strong arms  
You whimpered when you felt his lips on your neck

He lifted you up a bit more so you straddled his neck, his buried his face between your thighs and almost growled when he found out that you didn't have any underwear 

He ate you out like there was no tomorrow, His fingers dug into your pussy and started to fuck you fast  
\- Shit... Ben... Omg....   
He moaned and breathed heavily   
\- FUCK... I'm coming... AHHHHHH  
GOD... CHRIST!!!! 

Nobody heard you screaming, the party was in full action 

He put your feets down again and smiled at you  
\- Turn around baby  
Your legs were wobbly but you gaved him a smile and did as you were told

You leaned to the wall, pouting your ass up to him  
He grabbed your hips and let his cock follow your slit up and down 

You felt his girthy cock stretch you out and he fucked you hard and fast   
He dug in his fingers in your flesh and kissed your neck 

\- GOD HUNNIE.... 

You felt he was close, his cock started to twich and you pushed him away with your ass  
Kneeling in front of him and opened up your mouth 

He stroked his cock a few times  
Then you felt his warm salty fluid down your throat   
You licked around it and dragged your tounge up and down his shaft, opened your mouth again to show him that you swallowed it all

You stood up with a smile  
\- Could not have your cum running down my thighs you know

He slapped your ass and gaved it a squeeze, kissing you sloppy 

\- You are so fuckin amazing baby.. But.. I'm far from done with you, I give you more when we get home

The year had just begun


End file.
